Question: Express this quotient in scientific notation: ${\frac{9.600\times 10^{-2}} {3.0\times 10^{-3}}}$
Answer: Start by collecting like terms together. $= {\frac{9.600} {3.0}} \times{\frac{10^{-2}} {10^{-3}}}$ Then divide each term separately. When dividing exponents with the same base, subtract their powers. $= 3.20 \times 10^{-2\,-\,-3}$ $= 3.20 \times 10^{1}$